


More To Love

by aliensandcryptids



Series: Cecil does Kinktober [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandcryptids/pseuds/aliensandcryptids
Summary: Connor enjoys watching Hank gain weight so he decides that he wants Hank to be bigger.Kinktober Day 3- Feederism/Feeding Kink





	More To Love

Connor found that he loved cooking for Hank. Not only because it made Hank happy and because it would increase his health but because he enjoyed watching Hank gain weight. He found out after he had cook a relatively big meal for Hank and watched as his already big stomach started getting bigger. Once the buttons started popping on Hank's shirt Connor almost lost it then and there.

After some research he found out about feederism and feeding kink and happily explained to Hank that he would like to indulge in this kink.

"Thought you wanted me to stay healthy" Hank joked as the two were lying in bed one night."

"I do" Connor replied "We can indulge in this kink and afterwards I can make more healthier meals for you"

Hank let out a chuckle "My stomach really turns you on huh, Con?"

Connor nodded and placed a soft kiss on Hank's stomach "I wanna watch you get bigger for me. Wanna watch you stuff yourself"

And Hank had to admit that hearing Connor say that cause his blood to run south. After Connor had finished making dinner Hank had shuffled his way into the kitchen.

"Smells really good" he said planting a kiss on Connor's lips.

Connor nodded "And its all for you"

"Really know how to spoil a guy,sweetie"

Hank sat down as Connor forked a piece of steak and held it close to his mouth.

Hank was reluctant at first but he eventually took the steak and steak and started chewing.

"Such a good boy" Connor cooed,rubbing on Hank's leg. Hank only moaned in response.

Connor stabbed another piece of steak. "Gonna fatten you up. Fill you up just right"

Hank bit down on the piece of steak already feeling himself get hard from Connor's words.

"M-More" Hank said with a mouth full of steak.

Connor laid his hand flat against Hank's stomach and Hank immediately bucked into the touch.

"You're big. But you could always be bigger. I want to feel you getting bigger for me Hank" Connor kept shoveling food into Hank's mouth and watching as Hank's stomach started growing more and more.

"You've gotten so big for me,Hank" Connor felt Hank's belly as it was now almost bulging out "think you can eat some more for me,honey?"

Hank shook his head "Too full"

Connor only let out a small hum "do you want me to help you with this?" Connor asked, gesturing to Hank's obvious erection. Hank only nodded his head not trusting his voice.

Connor unzipped Hank's pants and started stroking him with one hand while feeling his belly with the other. Hank moaned and bucked into Connor's fist

"Please Connor I-"

"Shh baby I know" Connor kept stroking watching how Hank's face scrunched up in pleasure and listen to the beautiful sounds that came out of his mouth. Finally Hank came over Connor's hand with a loud moan. He slumped back in the chair as Connor began licking Hank's cum off his hand "Mmm,you taste so good Hank"

Hank chuckled out of breath "You're one weird android you know that?" Hank joked as he tried to catch his breath.

Connor only chuckled and planting a loving kiss on Hank's lips.

"But I really did enjoy it"

"It is something that you would perhaps like to try again sometime?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Since then Hank's never complained about Connor cooking him healthy meals ever again.


End file.
